big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Comment Ninja's 5 (The Final Battle) (Adventure series)
The only people that can edit this are: Neptune_Ninja_Comics (Neptune) (Creator) Yoda (Co-Creator) (CC) Swayamplayz (CC) CheezDoodle51 (CC) CrossDoggo (Editor and Idea Helper) - - - - - and more All other edits will be revised unless approved by Neptune. Anyone that helped Write Joe Moraliste can help write this. - Neptune_Ninja_Comics Chapter 1: Waking up Neptune woke up. He was in the QQ base asleep. He sat up. "Wait.......All of that was a dream?!?" he suddenly relized. There was no faker four or Stone doodle. That was all a dream. He walked into Swayamplayz room. He was awake, fluffing his pillows. "How long was I out?" Neptune asked. "Since yesterday when M_K died, and C_L defeated LL." "Why?" Swayamplayz asked. "Huh.........I just had some dream." said Neptune. "Me too." said Swayamplayz. "M_K came back, Marty_Sayz trapped everyone.....there was a stone doodle character?" Swaymaplayz remembered. "Wait....maybe that dream is something in real life.." Neptune said. "What do you mean?" Swayamplayz yawned, then got up from his bed to check the clock. "Well maybe this Dark Dust character is dream walking us.....and everything else is.....fake?" Neptune asked. Neptune walked out of the room to go see if Anyone else was awake. Chapter 2: Fallen Kingdom Neptune walked over to Nobody_Else's room. Sleeping. Yoda? Sleeping. The only one other than Neptune and Swayamplayz that was awake was C_L. C_L though, was not in the mood to talk. After all, C_L had died just 1 day ago. "Finally though, C_L said something. "I had a dream, that M_K was back." C_L said. Neptune suddennly noticed something. "I guess we have SW in the mod tower that had the same dream too." Neptune said, pointing to M_K's room, and it had M_K in it. He was sleeping. C_ practicly jumped to the moon when he saw that. "Oh yeah." C_L said, "There was a fallen kingdom, where-" "I know...." Said Neptune, cutting C_L off. Now C_L was in the mood to talk again. Swayamplayz came out to the main lobby, where Neptune and C_L were. Dark Dust watched from the shadows as the comment ninja's talked. Of course he wasnt actully there. But that was the worst part. Chapter 3: Roads work Soon SW burst through Neptune's door. "I had this dream..." he said. "That I was a mod...." "And my name was SW..." SW exclaimed. "My real name is Elecrtric Gamer or Electric." SW, now Electric said. "Hey, I had a dream simalar." said another user. "I'm Alectricity." the new user said. "I'm your neighbor. Tophu." Another user said as he walked through the door. "No your not..." said Swayamplayz. "Oh." Said Tophu, leaving the headquarters. Soon everyone in the dream that was on the QQ side, had gathered at the QQ base. except for Arcia Jade. Arcia Jade and Neptune were not exactly friends. After a bit of analyzing the dream was considered to be real, but just jumbled up. "So if all that happened while we were sleeping, why are we wide awake?" CD asked. "It was some sort of Dream Walk." Swayamplayz answered thoughtfully. "Everyone go back to your houses please." said CD as everyone left except CD, Electric, and Alectricity. "that was chaos." said Neptune. "Too many users were in here." Swayamplayz agreed. "Wait, if your not a mod....." Neptune asked Electric. "I think I got premotted in the dream walk." Electric said. "then before everything went back to normal, I "We need to go on a mission." Neptune exclaimed. "A mission to stop the pollers, because of this." Neptune opened the door and showed everyone that the town was destroyed. "We teleported out of BATTLELAND in the dream walk." Neptune said quickly. "You can do that in a dream walk?" CD asked. "Yes." said Neptune. "Now the QQ base and the town are in trouble." Neptune continued. "Because we got teleported to our hometown." They were in the virtual town, where it had all began, where GoComics was 2 blocks away..... Chapter 4: DarkDust's spies DarkDust stopped watching the comment ninja's, and went back to the pollerbase. "I know what they will try to do." DarkDust spoke. "It is the same every time." Marty_Sayz spoke "I think we need to bring some battling to the QQ base." He said. "In fact, they might be right where we need them....." Marty_Sayz grinned. Chapter 5: The Quest almost ends Neptune looked around the destroyed city. It looked rusty and broken. Metal bars fell down on the dusty streets. Nothing remained intact. " The user said.. Neptune smiled. "Ok, lets-" Neptune didn't get to finish. A user suddenly burst through the remains of a burnt house. "I am Marty_Sayz, and its time to-" "Think fast!" Neptune suddenly said and threw a grenade at MS. "Want to play catch then?" Marty_Sayz smiled. "It will be fun." Then, Marty_Sayz threw the grenade back at Neptune. Neptune tried to dodge, but failed due to the brace on his leg from smashing into a wall, when MS captured him. Smashing into a wall is not fun. Neptune picked up the time bomb, and put it in his blaster. Neptune blasted the bomb at MS, who dodged easily. "Nice try, you failed." MS said while he laughed at them. The house behind him exploded briefly MS threw a sword at Spyroclub1, then teleported behind Neptune, just to push him into the hard ruined building. Then MS knocked his sword onto Swayamplayz and CD. Joe tried to use his sword, but MS easily took both Joe and Nate out with one blow. All that was left was Electric. Electric sneak attacked MS, sending him flying, but he quickly teleported behind Electric. Electric did a back flip onto a nearby dirt pile, and used his blue spear to break MS's teleportation devise. MS tried to hit Electric, but Neptune got in the way of the attack with his sword. The sword glowed blue, like Electric's spear. Neptune quickly hit MS with the sword, then did a front flip to signify the victory. Only MS stood up and hit Neptune in midair, breaking his fall. Luckily, this brought Swayamplayz enough time to fire up his blaster. The blaster shot glowing red energy, instead of blue or green like normal. "NO YOU GOT THE MAGICAL WEAPONS OF ENERGY!!!" MS yelled. "NO!" MS yelled again. MS was hit with the blaster, then instantly was banned again. "Of course he will come back." said CD. C_L and Mr.Epic came back from their former mission. "What did we miss?" C_L asked Neptune once he got to where they were. Neptune told them. Chapter 6: Old Enemy Dark Dust saw that MS had lost. MS teleported back to the Poll base. MS sat down. "I can battle them again-" MS started, but Dark Dust cut him off. "You lost, end of story." Dark Dust spoke."I'm sending someone better, more powerful, their old enemy, they never defeated and forgot about." With that said, DarkDust teleported MS back to his cell. DarkDust hit another button. "I'm ready." answered a voice. A shadow man entered the room. It was DarkSpyro. Chapter 7: Mis-direction "Ok everyone settle down, I think I know what is happening," said Spyroclub. "What is going on," said Neptune. "Dark Dust has taken over the banned," said Spyroclub1. "This is how he was able to bring back Martysays." 'But in my "dream" Martysays was in a prison still alive." said Neptune. "Yes but you see the reason he escaped was because of he was about to get banned. However he escaped before this could happen." said Spyroclub1. "This means that He can bring back anyone from the dreams." "hmm, we must stop this," says Swayamplays. "Uh guys, Are there supposed to be black rockets in the sky," said Tophu. "RUNNNNNN!" screamed CheezeDoodle." Then there were explosions. Chapter 8: The Man Neptune, C_L, and Spyroclub1 were on the other side near a rock. The others weren't so lucky. Darkspyro was here. "Oh god...” groaned Swayamplays. "Well Well," said DarkSpyro. "My Leader Dark Dust is growing an empire and he wants the greatest warriors of the land." Darkspyro then opened a jar and poaued this black substance on the herose. Mr Epic, Swayamplays, Yoda, Electric, CheezeDoodle, Alecrity and SW eyes' turned pitch black. "I order you all to hunt down Neptune and the others that are still alive." "YEs MastEr," they all said in a crooked voice. "Oh no," said Neptune. C_L and Spyroclub agreed. Then a figure knocked them out. Chapter 9: The Dog It had been 2 days since the explosion. Neptune groaned. "You guys are lucky that your alive," said a voice behind them. "Who are you," said Neptune. "The names, CrossDoggo," said the Dog. "You should thank me I had to steal you guys from this lady." "Lady? What lady," wondered Neptune. "She said her name was Arica Jade or something like that. DIdnt seem like she was a good guy," said CrossDoggo. "Here we go again..." said Neptune. "You don't like her very much do you..." assumed CrossDoggo. Then C_L and Spyroclub woke up. "huh," said C_L Then C_L screamed loudly and that startled the others "AHHH There's a thorn in my foot!" C_L screamed. "What?" Spyroclub went to look at his foot. "I am a doctor, so I know how to treat it." Spyroclub said. "But that will have to involve stitches, since this is a huge thorn, and it has broke the skin." Spyroclub told C_L. "Hmm that might leave a mark." Neptune thought aloud. Crossdoggo looked at Neptune. "I don't think that's helping." Crossdoggo rolled his eyes. Neptune walked over to look at C_L's foot. "Umm.....everything.....umm....looks normal." Neptune barely managed to say. "Is it that bad?" C_L asked. Crossdoggo elbowed Neptune. "No." said Crossdoggo wincing. C_L rolled his eyes. After he was bandeged, Spyroclub put a speaical healing ointment on the wound. "The ointment will help keep the wound and foot feel normal." Spyroclub explained, after putting it on C_L's foot. Before C_L could respond to him, there was a big explosion in the distance. Neptune looked around after the explosion. The only person who was there was a bright yellow soda copy of himself. Lightning Neptune. Chapter 10: Relay race A herobrine like figure sat in the distance. He was talking to someone. The person he was talking to seemed to be listening intensly. "The relay race had begun already." said the herobrine figure. "I know Superfoxtrot." the other person said. "Call me super." The herobrine figure said. "I will call you what I want." the listening person said. "No.," said the herobrine figure, now known as super. "Do you know who I am?" said the listener. "How could I not," Super said. "I am Dark dust!" said the listener, now darkdust. "Yes, I know." super said. "Now let me go destroy someone." Super smiled. Chapter 11: Lightning Strikes Neptune looked at lightning Neptune. Neptune took a step forward. "I am lightning Neptune and I will kill you!!" said Lightning Neptune "I remeber you from my dream," said Neptune. "Hehehe," said Lightning Neptune. Spyroclub1 and CrossDoggo jumped down. C_L was still in the tree resting. Crossdoggo sped at Lightning Neptune. "DON’T! YOU’RE JUST A DOG!” yelled Spyroclub1. Then CrossDoggo pulled out two light blue swords slicing Lightning Neptunes heart. "Augh!!” said Lightning Neptune. Lightning Neptune dropped to the floor. Twitching like crazy. ”Wha-“ The gang was amazed. ”It’s a Future Saber, it has different modes corresponding to different elements” CrossDoggo said. "Um, that doesnt explain much," said Neptune. "He's not into science," whispered Spyroclub into CrossDoggo’s ear. ”-_-” Chapter 12: The Cave A lady was in a cave groaning. It was Arica Jade. She was tied up to a rock. Luckily the rope wasnt as strong and so Arica was free. "What I had Neptune, where did he go," said Arica. Then she remebered the dog. They both were in a fight and she almost won. But Crossdoggo had sliced her hand. Arica checked her hand. But the cut wasnt there. Then she found a device. She turned it on. "HeLp," said the device. "What are you," she asked. "COme mY nAme is Hatena the frog," said the device. "Wait you were corrupted and destroyed," said Arica. "Wait how do I know this." 'I know what is happening, your memory has been corrupted by DarkDust," said the device. "But who tied me up. It wasn't Crossdoggo because he ran after he cut my hand," said Arica. "I did," said a voice. Arica turned around. It was Henry Spade Hudson. Chapter 13: The Bunker "Welcome to my bunker in the tree," said Crossdoggo. "Wow this place is cool," said Neptune. There was a box of pizza on the table and some playing cards scattered on the floor. There was also a bunch of gaming systems. In the back of the room, there was a door saying: “Do NOT enter!“ And “Invention Room” In the side of the room, there was a door saying, ”OfficialSans‘ room” "that's my roomate," said Crossdoggo. "Anyways, we need to make a plan," said Spyroclub1. "So first of all, we need to get find DarkSpyro. And we need to defeat our teamates that turned evil." said Spyroclub1. "Mhm," said CrossDoggo. Chapter 14: The Rise of the Bounty Hunter What nobody realized was that someone was missing... ToPhu was the unluckiest out of all of the survivors of the Black Rockets. He was blasted further than anyone and found himself near a cave. The shockwave of the bomb caused him to lose some of his memories... His Friends... the Anti-Polls... All he could remember was his dream profession, a Bounty Hunter. ``Well hello there...`` said a cloaked figure. "Who are you," ToPhu replied, shaking with fear and curiosity. "What do you want from me?" "I have read your dreams, and your mind, ("Creepy..." ToPhu whispered) I know your fears and your deepest desires. "croaked the cloaked figure. "I can make you what you want to be." "Ok, so when do we start." ToPhu replied Chapter 15: The Search for Hatena "HENRY," yelled Arica. "Oh great," mumbled Hudson. "Well get me out of here," said Arica. Arica nad Hudson also had a rocky relationship. "Uh no," said Henry. "You have to help me find this frog named Hatena. He was in my dream and gave me a device." "Why should I ca-" started Arica. Then she fell down. A flashback of Henry, Neptune, Cheezedoodle appeared in her mind. They were in a earthquake and they found a frog. "Hey what happened," said Hudson. "A flashback.. I think I know where you frog friend is," said Arica. "The Nutreal Zone." "How do you know," asked Hudson. "Memories from an old timeline that DarkDust created for his entertainment." said Arica. "You must be getting them too." "Help, Help, Help," shouted the device. "We have to go," said Husdon. Chapter 16: The Robot Spyroclub1, Neptune, Crossdoggo, and C_L were on their way to the destroyed base to see if they could find some survivors. Then some random person ran out of a cave. "AHHHHH," yelled the person. The person ran straight into C_L knocking him down to the floor. "OW," said C_L. It was Tophu. From the cave emerged a robot. "My Name is Tophu Bot," said the robot. "No he tried to attack me. I created him and he was a fail." said Tophu. But then a sword went through the robots head. Behind them was the evil team. "DaRK SpYRo hAs OrDered us To KilL YoU," said Evil Swayamplays. Chapter 17: The Nutreal Zone Meanwhile Arica and Hudson had made it to the Nutreal Zone. Hudson turned on the Nintendo Switch so that he could open the Cells. "MateRight Systems, All rights reserved," said the system. "Good Morning Mr Hudson and Arica Jade. What Can I do for you today." said the system. "Open the gate for Hatena," said Arica. "Yes Madam," said the system. Behind them a gate opened. An orange frog jumped out. Hudson got a flashback. He remebered when Hatena had helped him during an earthquake in the old timeline. But then a shadow creature hovered above them. It was DarkSpyro. Chapter 18: Civil War Both Teams lined up. Neptune, Spyroclub, C_L, Crossdoggo, Tophu The Evil team also lined up. Swayamplays, Mr Epic, Cheezedoodle, Electric, Alcrirty and Yoda. Both teams ran at each other. Crossdoggo pulled out his hoverboard and his sword, the element it was corresponding to was fire. Yoda responded back igniting his green lightsaber, blinding Crossdoggo for a quick second. Neptune tackled Cheezedoodle and threw him into at tree but Mr Epic blasted Neptune off cheezedoodle. Yoda and Crossdoggo engaged in a deadly duel. "Remeber, Dont kill them just knock em out," said Neptune. Crossdoggo tried to slash Yoda's knees but Yoda jumped over him and cut off both his limbs. Tophu saw what was going on and knocked Yoda out, saving Crossdoggo in the process. "Wurf!" Said Crossdoggo (Or something else.) Then Tophu used his guns to shoot at Electric and missed every single one. "Nice Try," said Electric But then from behind Spyroclub punched Electric in the head knocking him out. "Thanks!" Exclaimed ToPhu " Neptune leaped out of nowhere used his fists to battle Mr Epic, knocking him out Swayamplays and C_L were fighting. C_L took out his swords and tried to duel but Swayamplays easily outmatched him and was about to kill him. But Neptune was still there. "Cmon and fight me. Im the one you want," said Neptune. Swayamplays growled They both charged at each other. Chapter 19: Battle of the Neutral Zone Arica, Hudson and Hatena were in shock. "Well Well, You think that I would let you Hatena, Arica, and Hudson the ones that cant be effected by the dreams escape?" said Darkspyro. "Well, you will have to kill us first," said Hudson. "You think you can kill me? I have battled many legends such as Gollum and Martysays. What makes you think I will lose?" laughed DarkSpyro. Arica threw here swords at DarkSpyro but DarkSpyro grabbed them and threw them at the ground. Hatena used his frog powers to kick DarkSpyro in the face, however this did little damage. DarkSpyro threw shadow blasts at them destroying the Neutral Zone. Everybody got out of the way so they wouldnt be harmed. Everybody regrouped under the rubble. "Ok we need a plan," said Arica. Hatena quickly made a plan and told them it. "Ok cool, Lets Go," said Hudson. Hudson and Arica first started building a sharp mechanism. "Come and get me, DarkSpyro," said Hatena. DarkSpyro Tried to grab him but Hatena threw DarkSpyro towards the Sharp Mechanism slicing him in half and killing him. But then the Neutral Zone started to crumble Chapter 20: Showdown Swayamplays and Neptune were still fighting. Swayamplays swung his sword at Neptune but Neptune dodged. Neptune swung his sword below Swayamplays knees slicing his legs. Swayamplays knocked Neptune's sword out of his hand and knocked him to the ground Swayamplays was about to kill him before Neptune spoke. "Please, Come back to your real self. Remeber all the great times" said Neptune groaning. Then Swayamplays's eyes turned back to normal. So did all of the rest of the evil team's eyes. "What happened," said Cheezedoodle. "I'll explain later," said Neptune, who was in pain. PART 2 Chapter 21: The Final Act DarkDust shivered. His plan wasn't going smoothly. "Someone that will corrupt them." said DarkDust. "Someone that will mean something to them." "I'll think later," said DarkDust. He walked outside into the battlefeild. "The Final Battle," said DarkDust. "The battle that has been propheized for thousands of years will happen now. I am just getting the battle ready." DarkDust knew he had to save some villians for the battle. He sat at a table with a chess board on it. A King magicly moved 1 space. "So, they have made their move." said DarkDust. "Time to make mine,' said DarkDust. He took his queen and moved next to the king. "Check," said DarkDust. But then a bishop magicly moved across the board and blocked the check... Chapter 22: The Bishop's meaning The team walked around the destroyed QQ base. Neptune sighed. "Does it alays have to be like this," said Neptune. "Yes it does," said a voice behind them. 'Who are you," said Neptune. "I am the Admin," said the man. "And I will help you prepare for the Final Battle," he said. Chapter 23: SuperFoxtrot's Prochecy Hatena, Hudson and Arica struggled to get of the Zone. When they finnaly made it out, they were met by a familiar face. Superfoxtrot. "What do you want," said Hudson angrily. "I am not here to hurt you. People have judged me for years now. just because of my singing." said Superfoxtrot. "Ok then what are you gonna do," said Arica. "The Final battle is coming. I am the only one who knows the outcome. I am here to give you a prohecy. Dark Dust wants me on his team. But I help all," said Superfoxtrot. "Ok give us the prohecy," said Hatena. "The heros must go east to the Poller Base." "They will then see the important mission acomplished. But soon learn a bad fate." "The 3 who can see must guide the heros to retrieve a stolen object." "The Final Battle shall occur and the rivalry shall come to an end." "The one who calls himself almighty will be shattered." ' '"A traitor will win the battle." Superfoxtrot fell to the ground. "Wait so if the QQ's come to an end." said Hudson. "We Lost?" said Arica. "Not exactly," said Superfoxtrot. "You will know." The team of three was suddenly teleported into the QQ base. Chapter 24: Origin "What," shouted Neptune "I am the Admin," said the man. "The Admin?" asked Spyroclub1. "You took place in that battle of the three comments," said CheezDoodle. "But you got banned of old age a long time ago," said Swayamplays. "You see, I was banned but Admins can never truely get banned," said the Admin. "Sometimes, heros are brought back because they deserve it. But my ip powers failed after I brought back C_L. Dark Dust, my old aprentice was able to get control of my prized possetion, the board of fate. He joined the pollers and eventually found the first prohecy of M_K. From there he was able to control the fate and created a new world and you heros as the center of it. That was no dream. It was real. Now I am here to help you." said the Admin. "That was a lot," said Neptune. "Now there are three other heros, that should be here. They are the only one feeling the effects of the dream. They may turn evil because of this," said the Admin. Suddenly three heros were next to them. Arica, Hudson and Hatena. "Ah there they are," said the Admin. "We have to go east to the Poller Base," said Arica as she left. "We have to follow her, She knows the way." said Neptune. Chapter 25: The Mission Acomplished Arica had made it to the Poller Base along with everyone else. This was in the prochecy the important mission acomplished. But what was their bad fate. "ARGHH," yelled a voice. It was DarkDust. He was fed up and he smashed half of the peices on the board. Earthquakes decended through the land. "Oh no," said Admin. "He is messing with the board." The world was shaking. This was the bad Fate. Chapter 26: Dissapearing act "People are fading!" yelled CD51. "Just like the one movie!" It was true. Half of everyone in the vitural universe was fading. "No!" yelled CD51 as he faded. "PLEASE NO!" Arica screamed as crossdoggo,C_L, Tophu, Electric and CD51 faded into nothing. Neptune looked at his remaining teamates. Spyroclub1, Swayamplayz, Hatena, Arica, and Hudson. Neptune was holding back tears. "We can make it." Neptune said. "I don't feel so well." Spyroclub1 moaned. and faded. Spyroclub1 fell into the rocks. "NO!" Neptune screamed, as Spyroclub1 slowly started to fade. Spyroclub1 smiled. "Were in the BATTLEgame now." he said, then faded. Neptune layed down and cried. Chapter 27: Darkdust's next move All was quiet. Not a gust of wind blew. Darkdust smiled. He had gotten his way. He didn't fade, but almost everyone else did. He thought he won. There is always hope left however. He looked back at the board. "What else can I do," said DarkDust. DarkDust got up and almost touched the board before he was thrown back by a mysterious force. It was SuperFoxtrot. "STOP THIS." said Super. "You are breaking time and space." "I do not care," said DarkDust. "So be it. You are causing the death of the Pollers," said Super. "The prohecy clearly states hat a traitor will win the battle. We have no traitors and on their team there has to be traitors," said DarkDust. "Fine, but no more of this. Play the game how it is supposed to be," said SuperFoxtrot as he left. Chapter 28: The Quest for the Board of Fate Category:GCS Stories Category:The Comment Ninja's Category:Epic Stories Category:Final stories Category:Action Category:Stories that have a plot twist Category:(Neptune Original) Category:Stories Category:Activity Category:Series Category:Ongoing Category:Popular Category:Funny Category:Adventure